Conscience
by Hakukai
Summary: Petit texte hommage. J'avais besoin de l'écrire. /Mention quasi constante de Yéyé Liquini./


**Yow, c'est Haku. Ou FioFolle. Bref.**

 **Je sais que j'en ai une autre en route ( _Correspondance)_ , mais, je voulais me sortir un peu des recherches sur la Première Guerre Mondiale ^^'  
**

 **Une petite déprime m'a fait écrire ce texte, désolée. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ce trop plein.**

 **C'est un petit hommage à Yéyé, un de mes chanteurs/compositeur/musicien/ ... préféré.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que je ne l'ai pas relu. Je n'aime pas ce texte en fait.**

 _ **Mr Yéyé s'appartient et les Youtubeurs mentionné aussi. La situation est la mienne.**_

* * *

J'ouvris la porte d'un geste las et essuya mes chaussures sur le tapis marron, usé par le temps, refermant le battant sur la pluie torrentielle qu'il y avait. J'enlevais mes baskets noires et ma veste bleue, que j'accrochais sur l'imposant porte manteau du hall d'entrée, après avoir sorti mon portable d'une de mes poches. J'allais ensuite vers le vieil escalier de bois en colimaçon, présent sur ma droite, pour déposer mon lourd sac de cours juste à côté.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?, entendis-je de l'étage. La voix de ma mère.

\- Oui, dis-je d'une voix faussement enjouée, tout va bien.

Je posais mon téléphone sur la table de la salle à manger et me dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour me laver les mains, tachées par les produits que j'avais utilisé le matin en travaux de chimie. Je perçus le craquement familier des marches, signe que ma mère descendait pour me parler.

-Tu n'es pas trop mouillée ? Il pleut beaucoup et comme tu manges à la cantine …

-Ça va, l'interrompis-je, j'ai fait attention, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je m'essuyais les mains avec le torchon posé sur le bord de l'évier en inox, pris un paquet de gâteaux dans un placard et sortit de la pièce. Je vis ma mère accrocher mon manteau sur un petit séchoir à roulettes et se tourner vers moi.

-Tu vas tomber malade ma puce ! Tes cheveux sont trempés ! Je ne parle même pas de ton jean !

-Je vais juste me les sécher et me changer. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs pour la semaine, je n'ai pas le temps de me laver maintenant, annonçais-je avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

J'aperçus une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux chocolat de ma génitrice et mon cœur se serra un peu. J'étais désolée : désolée de ne pas être aussi douée qu'elle, aussi douée que ma petite sœur, aussi douée que mon père. Oui, il fallait que je travaille plus qu'eux. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir, même si j'avais l'impression que c'était déjà le cas. Désolée aussi parce que j'avais une santé fragile. Je ne faisais que les déranger, les inquiéter.

Je saisis une bretelle de mon sac, attrapa mon portable sur la table et monta à l'étage. Je jetais ma charge dans ma chambre et ferma la porte : je voulais être seule un petit moment. Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise de bureau et ouvrit mon paquet de gâteaux avant de prendre mon portable et de lancer une musique au hasard. J'eus un pauvre sourire en reconnaissant les premières notes, plus que familières en ce moment : « Nuclear » de Mike Oldfield. Je l'avais découverte avec un épisode d'Unknown Movies d'InThePanda qui m'avait beaucoup plu.

Je pris un biscuit dans le paquet et le grignota du bout des lèvres. Je n'avais plus beaucoup d'appétit en ce moment. Bah, ça doit juste être un petit passage à vide, ça m'arrivais de temps en temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par frissonner de froid :

\- Ah oui, je ne me suis pas changée …, murmurai-je. Qu'est ce que je suis tête en l'air...

Je posais ce que j'avais dans les mains et me leva, me mettant ensuite devant la glace. Je n'y vis qu'une personne perdue, fatiguée, découragée et vide de vie. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille meurtrie. Et je n'avais même pas vraiment vécu encore.

Je glissais mes doigts fins dans mes cheveux bruns et fortement ondulés, plaqués sur mon crâne par l'humidité. Mes yeux couleur noisette, sans éclat, se posèrent sur les cernes violettes qui s'entendaient sur mon visage, marqué visiblement par le manque de sommeil.

Mes vêtements sombres me collaient à la peau, me donnant un air abandonné. J'étais pathétique.

-Pourquoi … ? soufflai-je à mon reflet. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça … ?

Ouais, pourquoi ? Parce que la voie que j'ai choisie est plus … « conventionnelle » ? Normale ? Mais, ai-je envie d'être normale ? Ai-je envie d'avoir un futur calqué sur le modèle de la société ?

Je regardais autour de moi : une guitare acoustique, une guitare électrique, un synthé, un ordinateur, des partitions à moitié complètes, des dessins, des posters de groupes que j'aimais…

Comme d'habitude, je sentis quelque chose gronder férocement en moi : une bête avide de révolte, de liberté. Non, je n'en voulais pas de cet avenir. Je voulais le rejeter loin, loin de moi. Pourtant, j'étouffais cette vague violente, me remémorant les paroles de mon père :

 _-Ecoute, la musique, le dessin, la peinture, l'écriture, c'est bien beau. Mais tu sais, il faut surtout que tu penses à ton salaire. Que tu fasses un cursus littéraire, d'accord, mais pour moi, les littéraires sont des rêveurs qui ne font pas avancer la société._

 _\- Donc, tu ne me soutiendras pas si je choisis un métier dans l'art … ?_

 _\- Bien sur que si, mais …_

 _-J'ai compris._

J'avais donc changé de voie. Passant d'une chose qui me plaisait à une chose dans laquelle je ne trouvais rien de bien pour moi. J'avoue, j'ai eu peur. Tout n'est pas la faute de mes proches. J'ai été lâche.

Je sentis les larmes monter et je poussais un soupir tremblant, entreprenant de me changer pour m'enrouler dans un pyjama tout doux, qui remonta légèrement mon moral, qui était au plus bas.

Je sortis mes cahiers et mon agenda et m'installa devant mon bureau pour démarrer mon travail. Je me tapotais un peu les joues pour reprendre contenance et regarda l'heure : 17h58. J'estimais alors que j'aurais terminé mes devoirs vers 20h30 et que je pourrais me détendre pendant 1 heure environ après. Je mis une autre chanson,« Hero » de Skillet, piocha un autre gâteau et me mit à bosser.

* * *

20h43. Je me laissais aller contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et regarda le plafond blanc, épuisée. Mes yeux me piquaient, mon dos me faisait souffrir et mon poignet était ankylosé. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas satisfaite : j'avais l'impression qu'encore une fois, j'avais fait n'importe quoi et que mes professeurs me tomberont dessus. Mon corps se crispa tandis que leurs paroles cruelles résonnaient dans mon crâne malgré moi :

 _-Tu n'arriveras à rien en chimie, tu n'as pas le bon raisonnement !_

 _-C'est limite, il y a un manque de travail._

 _-Tu ne feras rien de ta vie avec des résultats pareils !_

 _-Tu n'aurais pas du changer de section._

 _-C'est limite. Ton choix était une erreur._

Je me passais une main sur le visage et saisit ensuite mon ordinateur portable. Je me glissais sous la couette et l'alluma. Cependant, je vis du coin de l'œil ma porte s'ouvrir sur ma mère :

-Tu n'as pas mangé, mon poussin …

-Je n'ai pas faim, Maman.

-S'il te plait, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Je secouais la tête : je ne pouvais rien avaler. Elle sortit en me jetant un regard mi-triste, mi-irrité. Elle s'inquiétait, elle comprenait, mais elle ne comprenait pas tout. Je ne savais pas si elle y arriverait un jour, mais en vérité, ça ne changerait rien à la situation.

J'allais alors sur une plateforme de vidéos très connue et, pour retrouver un peu le sourire, je cliquais sur l'un des épisodes de SLG, même si je les avais tous vus. J'étais tombée sur le 62 pour être précise. Je fronçais les sourcils : je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention au garçon qu'il y avait au début de cette vidéo de Mathieu. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent un peu et je marmonnais tandis que je prenais les informations qu'il me manquait :

\- Il est marrant ce gars … S'appelle comment ? ….. Mr Yéyé …. ?

Curieuse, je tapais ce pseudo dans la barre de recherche puis cliqua sur sa chaine. Je cliquais alors au hasard sur « Testostérone » et, dès les premières notes, mes yeux s'éclairèrent un peu :

\- C'est métal !*

Après cette piste, je parcourus ses autres musiques et tomba, malheureusement, ou heureusement, je ne sais pas trop, sur «Quelqu'un de bien ». Dès la fin du premier couplet, tous mes souvenirs du collège me sont tombés dessus, violemment, sans prévenir.

 _-Avec un prénom pareil, je n'oserai même pas sortir !_

 _-T'as vu ses vêtements ? Elle ne sait même pas s'habiller !_

 _-Je parie que pour être en paix, elle fait sa p*te._

 _-T'es toute seule ? Bah, ça doit être parce que tu le mérites !_

 _-Lâche tes bouquins, l'intellotte ! T'as peur ? En même temps, il y a de quoi !_

Les paroles de cet homme étaient comme des poignards pour moi, mais, ça faisait du bien. Il hurlait. Il hurlait comme moi j'aurai voulu hurler ces mots dans leur face. Pour qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Ils m'ont affaiblie. Tellement que je ne décidais plus de ce que je faisais. Je ne faisais que suivre ce que l'on me disait. J'en avais enfin conscience.

A la fin, je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleuré dans ma vie, même si mes joues étaient trempées toutes les nuits. Ça me déchirait la gorge. C'était douloureux, mais c'était libérateur.

La lecture automatique mit en route « Ton heure viendra » et, avec cette piste, les perles d'eau salées arrêtèrent de couler, doucement. Comme si elle était là pour bander gentiment la plaie faite par la chanson précédente.

Quand la musique s'éteignit, je mis en pause la vidéo : j'avais enfin un sourire sincère sur le visage. Je chuchotais :

-Putain, Yéyé … J'aurais du être plus curieuse …

* * *

*Référence à notre Pyro-Barbare !

Voilà. Ça m'a fait du bien. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Bisous, câlins.


End file.
